


Leaving Thisby

by livrereveuse



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrereveuse/pseuds/livrereveuse
Summary: Sean decides to leave Thisby in search of a better life.
Relationships: Puck Connolly/Sean Kendrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Leaving Thisby

PUCK

Puck had to be dreaming.

“Leaving?” Her voice came out cracked, like a desert had swallowed up her throat. “You’re leaving...Thisby?”

“Only for two months,” he whispered softly, reaching forward to touch her wrist and then her shoulder and then her cheek. “We need more horses. You know as well as I do, if we’re going to have even a chance of competing with Malvern’s farm we need more. He won’t sell me any, so we have to get creative.”

Her eyes dropped, and for the first time in a long time, Puck didn’t feel tough. She didn’t feel like the strong, wild island of Thisby. Instead she felt like the Thisby everyone abandoned.

“You’re leaving me? And Dove? And...Corr?”

Sean looked at her, “You aren’t afraid of him.” It wasn’t a question.

She was quiet a moment, then shook her head. “No, I’m not. But, how can you go? Stay. We can figure it out.” _Together_.

“I need to go. This is our chance Puck. A chance for a better life.”

“I don’t want a better life. I want our life.”

Sean was quiet another moment. She could see that she had almost gotten to him. He was contemplating, but then “No. Puck, I’m doing this for us.”

That’s what she was afraid of.

\---

That night she stared at her husband asleep in the bed he had built for them, his sharp planes shadowed in the night. He had softened over the last few years. She thought he had been happy, with her, and his father’s farm, and their horses, and Corr. But now she could see it had only been some time before he was restless again. She wasn’t enough for him. He was leaving her for adventure, for a different life. Perhaps even a different woman. Deep in her heart, Puck found it hard to believe he would come back. No one ever did.

SEAN

She looked pale. Pale and small, and almost…afraid? Puck was never afraid, she was the bravest woman he knew. It broke his heart to frighten her, but in his heart he knew this was something he had to do. He squeezed her hand softly and turned to look at the boat, now almost loaded. There were some tourists who were returning to the mainland. Some leaving Thisby, trying to make it on the mainland. And then, there was him. He glanced behind him, at Thisby, and in the direction of his distant farm, where Corr waited. Corr would have to wait some time.

He looked back down at his wife, who was gripping his hand tighter by the minute.

“Puck,” he whispered. “I’ll be fine. You will too. Corr will watch over you, and you him. Take care of each other. I’ll be back in two months.” He stopped, and his eyes looked down at her, burning with the unspoken words. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

But her eyes were guarded. He tucked a strand of her hair away, and bent down to kiss her forehead softly. He turned away and took three steps.

Suddenly, Puck launched herself towards her husband, pulling him back around and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

He felt her press everything she could into that dizzying kiss, overwhelming his senses and reminding him to come back. The sea would call him. Adventure would too. But Puck would always call him back stronger. He kissed her back reassuring her everything would be fine, but then he was on the boat, and she was on the beach, and there was a gulf of water between them. And then the boat was sailing away from Thisby and everything he loved. He watched her shrink, and then the island shrink, until there was nothing left to stare at but water.

\---

PUCK

She stood on that beach a long time after her husband had floated away. She stayed until Sean’s figure, standing on the boat eyes burning her into his memory, was long faded. She stayed even after all the others had left, trudging home watching their own families float away.

She had kissed him furiously, begging him to come home, and putting everything unspoken between them. Except...her hand slowly floated to her stomach as she stood alone on the beach. Except this. She was not alone.

DORY

The girl had been quiet in the weeks since Sean had left. Living in between realms, one foot on the island and the other foot in the sea, where her husband had drifted away.

Dory knew that what those two had found was strong. They were prickly people, who had found each other in a prickly situation but had somehow smoothed their edges until they fit together perfectly. She had faith that Sean Kendrick loved Thisby, and he would come back, but more so, she had faith that he loved his wife and his horses.

Yet, still, she understood Puck’s quiet fear. Year after year, people drifted away from this place. Her own brother, abandoning her. Her parents, drifting away from the land of the living, further than Puck could ever follow. It was little wonder she looked so lost.

Yet, Dory could sense there was some other unhappiness, deep within her. She had survived all the catastrophes in her life, but now there was something boiling within her.

When she caught Puck throwing up into a freshly painted teapot, the pieces clicked.

“Oh my dear.”

Puck shook her head weakly, “I’m fine Dory Maud, just caught a bug.” She vomited again into the teapot, and groaned.

“If you’ve just caught a bug, then I’m the Mare Goddess. My darling, you know as well as I do, that you have caught a situation more than a few women have known.”

She groaned again, sitting up and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She winced looking at the teapot.

Dory sighed, “Go wash it out back, and drink some water. Then come back and sit down.”

Puck nodded meekly, and walked outside. Dory inspected her, but to others there was certainly no way of telling yet. Five minutes later she had returned, and then flopped down onto the ancient, flowery couch.

“Now, tell me. Do you know how long?”

Puck shook her head miserably, “I’m not sure exactly. I had a suspicion a few weeks before Sean was to leave, but didn’t want to tell him without being sure. Then, he said he was leaving, and I didn’t know how to tell him.”

“How late were you at that time honey.”

“3 weeks when Sean told me he was leaving. 4 weeks when he left.”

“Hmm, it’s been two weeks since he left. So probably around 6 weeks to 2 months now. You’ll start to show in a bit.”

Puck nodded again, her hands automatically fluttering to her stomach. Dory shook her head. “Have you been alone all this time up at your farm?”

Puck shook her head, “Finn visits me sometimes. But he doesn’t know. I suppose no one except you does.”

“You shouldn’t be alone. Move back to your parents home. Stay with your brother. Go to Peg Gratton, she’ll give you some things to ready your body for childbearing. Most of all, do not lose hope. Sean will return, and then at the end of 9 months, you two are going to have a baby.”

\---

PUCK

Peg Gratton had stared at her just one moment before getting up. She had pulled out a vast variety of herbs from Thisby and pill bottles from the mainland, and written a long list of instructions on a sheet of paper.

“Here you go darling, everything you need right here. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. I also suggest you see the doctor, although lord knows we women probably know more about this than he would. Don’t do anything stupid, but don’t worry. We women are more resilient than people realize.”

“Thank you…” Puck hesitated, “I...don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oh honey, no one ever does.”

\---

Back home, Puck stared up at Dove. And then Corr. And then at her stomach. She was carrying Sean’s baby. Soon everyone would know. She stepped into Dove’s stall and pressed herself into her side.

“You’re always there for me.” She whispered softly. Dove whickered softly, and bent her head to snuff into Puck’s hair. Corr stared at them for a minute before he too gave a soft whine. He missed Sean as much as she did. Together the three of them stood in silent, quiet solidarity as they settled in to wait.

\---  
Sometime in the next few weeks, Puck started talking to her stomach. She had seen other women doing this, crooning to their stomachs, and shaken her head at their strange behavior. After all, it wasn’t like the baby could _hear_ them. Yet, she found herself doing the same thing. She supposed she wasn’t the first woman to do this, and she certainly wouldn’t be the last.

As she brushed Dove, she ended up telling the baby about Sean, “Your father...is strong. And fierce. And he loves harder than anyone I know. I think...that’s why he loves so few things, and he doesn’t tell them when he does. I think he’s afraid they will slip away if he voices it out loud. But, here are the things he loves. He loves Thisby. He loves Corr. He loves this farm. He loves me. And he will love you.”

She stroked her stomach softly, the slight rounding becoming visible. “He will love you.” _If he comes back._

\---

When she told Finn, he had jumped for joy. Then he hugged her tightly. Then he had apologized to her and her stomach, and then ignoring himself he had hugged her again.

“Oh Puck. Oh my God.” Then his eyes had bulged for taking the Lord’s name in vain. Then he frowned, “But am I taking the Lord’s name in vain? You’re pregnant! Oh my god, you’re pregnant.” He sat down in shock.

Puck laughed, “I’m sure he will forgive you this one time. But you can just confess, I’m sure Father Mooneyham will absolve you.”

Finn had smiled up at her then, and she couldn’t help but smile back. “This is your Uncle Finn. Hello baby.”

She had laughed and patted her stomach, sitting next to him, “It can’t talk yet.”

He laughed, “It?”

She flushed, “Well, I don’t know if it is a boy or girl yet! Apparently they can tell on the mainland now. They have machines. But it’s still a surprise here on Thisby.”

Finn laughed again, “Well what did you and Sean want?”

She went silent at that, her smile dropping from her face. “I...don’t know what Sean wanted. I don’t even know if...he wanted this baby.”

She looked at her stomach in misery, feeling like she was betraying the little life inside. “I don’t even know if I wanted it.”

“Well, what do you want now?” He asked quietly.

She closed her eyes, hugging herself tightly, “I want Sean to come home. And I want to be a family.” She wanted him to love this baby more than she had ever wanted anything. And that was saying a lot. Puck had wanted a lot of things, mostly related to Sean. She supposed that was the price of loving something. _Wanting_.

\---

SEAN

Sean missed home. He missed his wife, and he missed his horse. More than he had believed he would. Waking up without Puck’s soft, warm curves tucked against him was probably the worst part of his day. Pulling himself out of bed, and not getting to see Corr in the morning was probably the second worst.

But he persevered. George Holly had greeted him with a jovial slap on his back, and Annie had smiled softly in his direction. She understood. Leaving Thisby took some getting used to.

At first the ground had rolled under his feet, and Sean had wished for nothing more but to be riding Corr in the ocean with Puck on Dove next to him. It had gotten a little better once he had started visiting various horse farms, but still everyday was cold and gray. The mainland was gloomier than Thisby, without any of the wild freedom. It didn’t have Puck and it didn’t have wild, dangerous horses. Sean did not understand the appeal.

He had bought nearly seven horses now. Most of them were mares to breed with the Capaill Uisce he had in the stables back home, but some of them were wild foals that needed a prickly island to run free on. He was working his way to ten. Ten horses suitable for Thisby, and suitable for him and Puck. Ten horses that would fit on the boat leaving in ten days with ten empty stalls reserved for him. Ten horses to bring home.

\---

He went to see one more breeder, and that was his mistake. Glancing at the beautiful, black mare, he knew he had to have her. She was fierce and angry. She was made for Thisby. They were trying to sell her as a breeder, but that was their mistake. This horse was born to race. She was born to run.

“How much?”

“She ain’t cheap.”

“I said how much.”

Sean bought his eleventh horse.

PUCK

Puck waited next to Finn breathlessly. The boat had become visible two hours ago, and had steadily drawn nearer. To her embarrassment, she had dressed up a little. Welcoming back your husband after two months, along with your surprise unborn child apparently motivated you to look your best. She knew Sean liked her in any way shape or form, and he probably liked her best naked anyway, but still. When you were sort of swollen, it didn’t hurt to try and look pretty. Who knew what those mainland girls looked like anyway. They were definitely going to have liked Sean. Mainland girls liked the barely civil atmosphere he projected, almost like he would rather be running through the salt and sea alongside the horses.

She hmmphed to herself, imagining it.

Finn rolled his eyes, “Stop it. Stop worrying. You look beautiful. You both do. And since when has Sean Kendrick cared at all. He married you because you were always covered in mud, not despite it.”

She laughed, and then put her hands on her stomach as she was now prone to. The people of Thisby whispered and pointed at her excitedly, anticipating a reunion. She sighed, knowing that Sean would hate finding out in front of all these people. But hopefully, he would have hated her not being there even more.

The boat began to dock. She bent down to her stomach and asked “Ready? To meet daddy?” Her stomach simply flipped in response. “Oof,” she muttered.

Finn looked at her in concern, “Nauseated again?”

“No, I’m fine. It’s not like those weeks. This is just…” She trailed off as men and women began to disembark. People shrieked in happiness as they reunited with their loved ones. Limbs were flung around as people hugged in joy. Then came the horses, trotting out one by one.

Puck was gripping Finn’s hand so tightly, she thought she might break his. He grunted, but did not complain.

And then...nothing. People slowly dispersed. The beach was empty again. The horses were gone. So were the people. All except for the few boat workers, tidying their ropes.

She stepped onto the deck hesitantly, her heart in her throat.

“Excuse me? I’m looking for Sean Kendrick?”

The boat workers looked at her, and then at her stomach and then back to her face. Whatever they saw made their faces twist into pity.

“Sorry, no passenger by that name here ma’am.”

Puck felt herself stagger a little, her vision blurring.

“Ma’am? Are you alright?”

No. She was alone.

PUCK

Puck leaned on Finn heavily as she climbed down the boat ramp. She could feel Finn shaking in anger, but she just felt tired. All she wanted was to lie down and sleep, but there were horses to feed, horses to exercise, horses to brush.

Despair overwhelmed her. Was this her life from now on? Alone, with a baby and a passel of horses to keep her company. For the first time in her life, Puck hated Thisby. Why did she live on a place so desolate that no one stayed?

Where was he? Was he sick or injured? Was he okay?

Or had he found that mainland horses held an appeal? Mainland money? Mainland women? Was he happy without her? So happy that he didn’t even want to return for Corr? It made no sense, Sean loved Corr. Sometimes she was afraid Sean loved Corr even more than he loved her. But in times like this, she wondered, did he love them at all?

She desperately wished at least he would come back for his horse, even if he didn’t come back for her. She would take any piece of him that he gave her. It was pathetic, but she was pregnant and alone, and she loved her husband wildly and selfishly.

Before Sean, Thisby had been enough. Thisby, and her house, and her brothers, and Dove. That was all she had really needed. Then Sean had come into her life, riding on a blood-red horse, slashing apart everything she had ever known and filling it with salt, sweat, and the sea.

“Wait! Ma’am! Captain had a note for you! From a Mr. Kendrick.”

She whirled around, as a boatsman ran towards her waving a small slip of paper.

She snatched it out of his hands and tore it open before he had even caught his breath, ignoring Finn who glanced at him apologetically.

_Dear Puck,_

_I miss you. I wish I was getting off this boat and walking towards you right now. I wish I could see your face. Instead, I’m stuck imagining you fuming at me as you read this letter._

_I am sorry, but I had to stay another month. You probably won’t forgive me, but there was this horse. Wait until you see her. She reminded me of you - wild, daring, and chafing at the bit. She wanted to run free on Thisby with you, and I had to give her that chance._

_I’ll be home soon. Say hello to Corr and Dove for me._

_Love,_   
_Sean_

Finn was watching her face carefully, as she finished reading the letter.

“Well? Do I have to kill my brother-in-law?”

She thrust the letter towards his face in response, and wrapped her arms around herself as he read.

“Hmm. Puck. It sounds like Sean to me. It was a horse.”

“Yes. This time a horse. Next time, it’ll be another horse. And then another. Until he forgets me and starts over a new life with a new name on the mainland. He’ll win races and fantastic prizes and then one day, someone will bring news of him, and the island will look at me and say ‘Hey, weren’t you married to him once? Whatever happened?’”

Finn whistled under his breath softly, “Well if you insist on being dramatic, then that is quite a story. But Puck, you know Sean. He loves you. And he loves this island, and he loves Corr. He’s coming back.”

“How can you be sure?! The mainland takes away everyone I love!”

Finn shook his head, “Not everyone. Not me. Come on, you’re tired. Let’s get you home.”

SEAN

Sean stroked the side of Midnight. It wasn’t the most original name for a black horse, but it had fit. She had seemed to like it.

“We’ll go home soon,” he whispered against her softly.

FINN

It killed him to see her like this. All hunched up against the world, doubting and doubting. His sister was the wildest, fiercest person on earth. How could she doubt what she and Sean had? Maybe if she had seen what he had seen on their wedding day. Two people who had finally found each other, lost in each other's eyes.

Puck and Sean had always been different, he mused. Possibly because instead of living fully in the world of people, Puck and Sean had always had a foot in a different world. A world of horses, and the ocean, and blood, sweat and grit. They belonged to Thisby. Finn had no doubt that Sean would never have left if Puck had just told him. Instead, she had stubbornly refused, and spent a month throwing up in teapots by herself.

Suddenly, Dove stopped, pricking her ears up and turning her head in the direction of the river. Puck frowned, “What is it girl?” She looked towards the river, and then started walking.

Finn sighed, “What are you doing?”

“Dove heard something. I’m going to find out what it is. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m useless.”

Finn rolled his eyes, but nodded. They walked for about five minutes before they came upon the river. Trapped in the middle was a horse, and a small boy pulling on it. “Come on Polly, come on! We can’t stay here!”

The horse stood firm and unmoving.

Finn squinted and then his eyes widened in recognition. “It’s little Keith Phillips. What on earth is he doing out here?”

Puck looked at him startled, “Keith Phillips, orphaned Keith Phillips?”

“That’s the one. His parents died in the fire three months back.” It had been an awful tragedy, but there had been many people willing to take Keith in. What was he doing out here?

Finn called out, “Ho there! Need a hand?”

The boy froze in fear, and then looked up guiltily. “Run!” he hissed at his horse, “We have to go!” The horse still refused.

Puck looked at him in amusement. “Run where? He doesn’t seem to be moving.”

Sullenly the boy dropped the reins. His face took on a dull and resigned look. “We are running away.”

“Hmm…” Puck said. “Where are you gonna run to on this island?”

He shrugged, and looked away. Puck and Finn simply waited until, “We were gonna live in the forest.”

“Why?” Puck asked.

The simple question, brought tears to his eyes and then a rushed response. “No one cares about me. They care for me, but they don’t care about me. I’m grateful that people took me in and fed me. I really am, but I know I’m just a burden to them.”

“Oh dear,” Puck sighed. Her hand went to her back, rubbing her painful hips. She really was too tired for this. She was tired all the time.

“Well alright then. Step aside please.”

“What...what are you doing?” He stared at her in confusion as she marched into the river, the water drenching her pants up to her knees.

“Hello Polly. I’m Puck. I have a lovely horse just like you, named Dove. Would you like to come meet her?” Puck held out her hands and then gently stroked Polly’s neck. The poor horse was tense, frightened and cold. Slowly, she got used to Puck’s scent and then dropped her head as the tension went out.

“Come on then. I’ll help you out. Just follow me.” She took the reins and slowly walked out, leading the horse calmly. In moments, Polly was looking at her with trust safely on the riverbank.

Finn looked at Keith, and saw him brighten. In seconds, he had gone from suspicion and fear to looking at his sister like she was a savior of some kind. He shook his head in amusement, Puck may not have much of a way with people, but she did love horses.

PUCK

Keith was quickly becoming a big help on the horse farm. He knew his way around horses, and definitely trusted them more than people. He was still a little twitchy around the capaill uisce, but Puck hoped that by the time her pregnancy prevented her from riding them, he would be more comfortable exercising them.

Together, she and the small boy worked with the horses, and before she knew it, he was a highly valued presence on the farm. His adopted family had run to hug him the minute Puck and Keith had shown up on the doorstep to let them know he was safe, making it very clear they found him the opposite of a burden. He had agreed to stay with them, and Puck had offered him a job helping her on the horse farm so that he could help provide for them. Never mind the fact that she didn’t _need_ help. She was doing just fine on her own.

Finn visited almost every day, and took any teapots she had painted to Fathom & Sons. It was almost a life.

But every night when she went to sleep in her huge empty bed, she couldn’t help but stare at the spot next to her before drifting into troubled dreams curled around the life she was protecting.

Just because she was strong didn’t mean that she wasn’t lonely

SEAN

Loading all eleven horses took hours. It was exhausting work, and some of them became skittish, unused to the feel of the rolling sea underneath the boat. The ferrymen helped as best as they could, but it was Sean who had to murmur calming words, and pat them until they were settled. After making sure they all had water and feed, he found his cabin and promptly fell asleep. Just two more days.

Two more days until he was back on the island, and he was sure he would probably never leave again. He was exhausted of the mainland. The artifice and the speed and the glamour and the false laughter. He would have paid thousands just to have seen Puck for five minutes, and hear her laughter, ringing bright and true.

PUCK

Puck was watching Keith carefully exercise a beautiful capaill named Blue Royal. She and Keith were certainly bonding to some degree, and although it made her a little nervous, Puck knew it was good for him to gain some experience with the capaill. He shouldn’t trust them, but he shouldn’t fear them. He should respect them. It was something she had learned from Sean.

She ran her hand over her stomach absently, letting herself feel the baby kick. She had let Corr out, and felt him slowly come up behind her, whickering softly. She knew Corr missed Sean just as badly as she did, and the horse had certainly been more protective of her since her pregnancy. He sometimes sniffed around her stomach, and stood fiercely over her whenever they went into town. God, if only Sean could see this. If only.

\---

The next boat from the mainland was scheduled to reach that day. Sean was supposed to be on it, according to his note. Puck paced back and forth, while Finn watched.

“Puck, we can go.”

“I...don’t feel well. I think I should stay home and rest.”

Finn gave her a remarkable astute look. “Right. Well. I think he’s going to be there. Chances are, he’ll need help also. I’m going.”

Puck sat at the edge of the bed, feeling guilty and small.

The baby kicked, and she ran out after him, “Wait!”

Finn turned around expectantly, but instead all she said was “Umm...take Keith.”

SEAN

She wasn’t there. Sean felt his heart lurch into his stomach, as he scanned everyone who was waiting on the docks. He knew she had been upset when he’d left, but she couldn’t still be upset could she? Could she be angry enough to leave him?

His eyes spotted Finn, smiling and waving at him. There was a small suspicious looking boy next to him as well, staring at the boats and crowds with a frown. No Puck.

He disembarked, and caught his brother-in-law in a hug, clapping him on the back. Some islanders saw him, and pointed and whispered, but he ignored them.

“Where’s Puck? Is she all right?”

Finn turned red, as if he’d forgotten he would have to answer questions about Puck. “Uhhh, ahhh, she’s fine. Just couldn’t make it.”

“She couldn’t make it? What does that mean?”

“Errrr, we came to help with the horses since we figured it might be hard for you to manage them all alone. This is Keith, he helps out at the farm sometimes.”

Keith stuck his nose up, and crossed his arms, refusing to shake hands with the traitor he had never met. He had hurt Puck.

“Okay…” Sean looked at the boy. “Do you ride?”

The boy scoffed.

“Right. So you ride Vetiver here, and I’ll ride Midnight. We’ll tack the rest together and lead them up in two groups. Finn, you can bring up the back on Gallant, and let us know if anything doesn’t look right so we can stop. We’ll go nice and slow.”

\---

The ranch came into view before the house. His land. Rough green pastures and lots of space to graze. Then came his stables, most of them empty and ready to house and protect. Then came his house, the house that he and Puck had fixed up together. Still, no sign of Puck.

He stopped at the stables, and slowly the three of them started leading the horses into their new homes. Finn struggled for a moment, but living around Puck and Sean had him gently tugging the horses into their place like a natural. Keith didn’t need any help. He reminded Sean a bit of himself. Hungry and ready to make a place for himself. Angry at the world. Thisby was full of orphans, Sean wasn’t surprised that Puck had found another and taken him under her wing.

It was late when all the horses were settled, and it was getting dark. Finn silently clapped him on the shoulder, before he nodded at Keith to follow him. The two of them got into Finn’s beloved new car and drive off into the evening.

He stares at his stables full of shiny horses, and prays he hasn’t sacrificed everything he cares about.

PUCK

Watching him unload the horses that he left her for is too much. Puck bakes. She bakes cranberry bread. And apple tartlets. And cinnamon scones. And anything else she has the ingredients for, so she doesn’t run out and throw herself at the man she loves more than anything in the world except for their baby.

As the sun sets, she walks out to Dove’s paddock. Corr quietly comes up as well, and the three of them stand in quiet solidarity.

She has her eyes closed and is leaning against the paddock wall when she hears a voice.

“Corr?”

He’s calling to his horse, his best friend. He doesn’t realize she is in here as well. He gently unlocks the gate, and then he’s there, filling up the space with his angles and burning ambition that took him away from here. He’s too thin, far too thin. For a moment, she is selfishly glad that no other woman took up the mantle of feeding Sean, her Sean. His eyes meet hers, and then he freezes, eating her up with his eyes. They start on her face and then travel down, stopping on her gently rounded stomach.

“Puck.” It’s a whisper, it’s a prayer, it’s loaded with guilt and shame and utter ecstasy. “Oh, Puck.”

And then it’s over, it’s finally over and she’s in his arms. They are in his arms. They are safe.

SEAN

He shows her Midnight. He wants to lie at her feet and beg for her forgiveness, but he also wants to show her. He wants to show her everything he has done for her, and for their family. Their baby. He wants her to be proud, because if Puck is proud of him, then he doesn’t need anything else in the world. If Puck is next to him, then he’s invincible.

She’s crying softly, and still holding his hand like he’s going to vanish, but he sees it in her eyes. She understands. Afterwards, she pulls him into their home, and piles food on a plate.

“Eat.”

He does. The minute he is done, she crawls into his lap and holds tightly. He is fascinated with her stomach, and puts his hands on it. He lifts her out of the chair and walks to their bedroom to lay her down on their bed. Then he puts his hands all over her. Puck, Puck, Puck.

Puck and their baby.

Later, she laughs, “You should have seen Corr while you were gone. Every day, he was checking on me.”

He smiles, “He knew.”

She nods. “I was worried you wouldn’t come back.”

He rolls over, draping an arm over her waist, and buries his face in her neck. “How could you ever think that.”

She sighs, “One foot in the sea, one foot on the shore…” she trails off.

He shakes his head against her, “But _you_ are here,” and they fall asleep.


End file.
